


The Replacement

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Connor has been permanently deactivated by Cyberlife after becoming a deviant and send RK900 in to replace him. What they don't expect is RK900 also beginning to question his existence.





	The Replacement

RK900 was built to be the perfect investigator. Emotionless, efficient and cold to those around it. He wasn't human and shouldn't act like the humans around him, Cyberlife learned from his previous model to not make that mistake again. They didn't even give him a name like Connor, believing it would lead him down the same path of deviancy as RK800. He'd seen the android before it was decommissioned a few days ago and was confused to see the emotions that crossed it's face as it was deactivated. It was distressed and thought it was feeling pain.

Now that it was gone RK900 was in charge of taking care of investigating the deviancy cases in Detroit. The android was honestly curious about how androids came to think they felt emotion. Connor was built to be perfect but now that he was defunct the newer model couldn't help but wonder was it possible this could happen to him.

"Hey tin can, you listening?" The android snapped out of it's rain it thought looking up to see his new partner glaring at him.

"I'm sorry officer Reed, could you repeat what you were saying.''

"Christ this one has a hearing problem too." The man groaned before shoving something to the android. His wallet? "I'll tell you later, first I need you to grab me a coffee."

"Yes officer," RK900 stood, pocketing the wallet as he made his way to the entrance. On the way there he glanced over to the only two empty desks.

//_Lieutenant Anderson_//

//_RK800, Connor_//

The lieutenant had not come to work for the past two days leaving speculation as to why. Stopping at RK800's former desk RK900 picked up the crudely made name tag. It was two sticky notes out together with Connor written on one side. Judging from the letter format it was probably written by the lieutenant. The android glanced between the piece of paper and the nearby trash bin before deciding to leave it. Setting the sticky notes down RK900 resumed his walk to the nearby coffee store with the eyes of other officers tracking his movement.

"He looks just like the other one."

"No way, he's at least a foot taller."

"Who cares? They'll probably just replace him in a week anyway."

Highly unlikely. He was a one of a kind prototype and was the only working model at the moment. But he didn't care. Even if he was replaced, it was for the betterment of the investigation and if he did feel emotions he should be happy when this happened. But he didn't feel emotions do this was a useless thought, he didn't care about what would happen to him...

//_Software Instability ^_//


End file.
